loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Overview
This is a summary of all of the events of the LOONAVERSE, for those who prefer a shorter explanation. LOONA 1/3 era This universe starts with HeeJin. We see her create the LOONAVERSE in the music video for "ViViD". She loves colors and decides to fill her world with them. We can see her as the "creator" or "god" of this world. But the LOONAVERSE is vast and she needs help filling it with color. So she first creates the primary colors, yellow, blue, and red. The yellow girl is named HyunJin. She then creates a separate dimension for the primary colors where they can overlook the LOONAVERSE, when she is on Earth. But she wants more colors than just yellow, red, and blue. She also wants pink, green, and orange. So she tells the primary colors to help her create more girls to fill her world. During this time HyunJin begins to miss HeeJin. She sends letters to HeeJin to stay in contact and is tempted to betray the other primary girls by leaving the primary dimension to live on earth with HeeJin as seen in the "Around You" music video. HeeJin instructs the primary colors to make their first girl of the color green. So HyunJin and JinSoul combine their colors of yellow and blue to create green. They then send this girl to the farthest corners of the LOONAVERSE to help spread her color. We can see this in "Let Me In". But this girl, HaSeul, feels lost and questions her purpose in this world. HyunJin gives her the option of learning of her place in this world and living in chaos, or spending the rest of her days in peace, but unaware of the truth. HaSeul chooses to learn of the truth, therefore sealing her fate to end in tragedy. HeeJin then instructs HyunJin and Kim Lip to make the next girl. So the two of them combine yellow and red to create orange girl, YeoJin. She becomes the youngest in the group and is tempted to betray HeeJin but decides against it. She ends up becoming close with HaSeul, and views her as a motherly figure. But since HaSeul chose truth and chaos instead of peace, YeoJin must suffer. She becomes lost in the forest and HaSeul experiences the heartbreak she decided for herself. YeoJin gets harassed by a frog in "Kiss Later". After creating all of these girls, HyunJin misses HeeJin and decides to leave the primary dimension and join HeeJin on Earth. There becomes an imbalance since one of the primary colors is gone. During this time, HeeJin created an angel of sorts or an adviser, who can help her control the LOONAVERSE. She was made with HeeJin's color, hot pink, as well as light. Showing her purity and innocence. But we learn that this angel has been damaged and is no longer the girl she once was. She isn't human but in fact a cyborg of sorts and struggles to fit in with the other girls on earth. The girls living on earth make the LOONA 1/3 team in "Love & Live". We learn this girl, ViVi, has a crush on someone whom she thinks fondly of. She also has a tape player where she can listen to the other girls' music in Everyday I Love You". She lives in Hong Kong and we see her rescue a girl from a basement in "Everyday I Need You". It's JinSoul. She must help the red girl to restore the balance in the primary dimension. ODD EYE CIRCLE era The red girl is named Kim Lip. She is alone in the primary dimension known as the Cosmos and waits for JinSoul's return. She knows they must replace HyunJin. In this process, she awakens her ability of super speed in "Eclipse". the for JinSoul, and for HyunJin. The blue girl is JinSoul. She is looking for Kim Lip and is trying to return to the Cosmos. HeeJin helps her to awaken her ability of teleportation in "Singing in the Rain" Kim Lip and JinSoul create Choerry under HeeJin's guidance. But since Choerry is in HyunJin's place she is technically part of HyunJin. Kim Lip, JinSoul lure her into the Cosmos, the dimension of the primary colors, where she can fulfill her true potential as a primary color. She acquired the ability to travel through other dimensions in "Love Cherry Motion". Now that all of the primary colors are together they begin to shift. Their abilities begin to intensify and they unite as the ODD EYE CIRCLE. JinSoul and Kim Lip both have glowing eyes while Choerry's eye that glows is the opposite of theirs. This shows that she isn't actually the original, but a mirrored copy of HyunJin. We then learn that the person who trapped JinSoul in the basement in Hong Kong was in fact a shadow of creature who has now tainted JinSoul. She is no longer the same person she once was. She is now tainted with evil. Kim Lip and Choerry both realize something isn't right so they attempt to track down HyunJin for help in "Girl Front". While doing so they keep seeing the shadow of a person taunting them. yyxy era Then we learn of Yves, who tells us about her "new" story. She was once an angel just like ViVi but willingly gave into tempation and became tainted. She tells us about how she betrayed HeeJin and how she lured ViVi onto a date. She then proceeded to kill ViVi, which is why we see her as a cyborg in "Everyday I Love You" and "Love & Live". ViVi's memory is warped so she remembers Yves as a boy that she crushes on, but in fact it's a tainted member of LOONA. We then see Yves giving Choerry an apple, showing us that Choerry was also tainted all along. She defied HeeJin and tried to tempt YeoJin in Kiss Later. We then see her with ViVi's tape player, showing us that she was the shadow in "Girl Front" and the one who taunted ODD EYE CIRCLE. But who created Yves? Who tempted her? We then see a second girl, her name is Chuu. We know HeeJin didn't create her either, so who did? But we do know that she is in love with Yves. In "Heart Attack" She tries to copy her and follows Yves everywhere. Yves simply ignores her and refuses to give her attention. But Yves offers Chuu acceptance and love if she eats her fruit, a strawberry. Chuu willingly agrees, in order to please Yves. This allows Chuu to disobey HeeJin along with Yves. We then see HaSeul. And as we know, HaSeul sacrificed peace for the truth. Therefore, she knows Yves and Chuu thus disobeying HeeJin and LOONA 1/3. She goes to notify HeeJin. Go Won lives shut out from the rest of the world as herself is her "One & Only" love. But Yves and Chuu, along with Choerry decide to break in and taint her. Though Go Won tries to run and hide Yves manages to always find her until she finally gives in and eats her fruit, the pineapple. We see Go Won become enlightened and sit with Chuu and Yves at a table with one empty chair. Who could that empty chair be for? Maybe the person who created these three girls? We learn of Olivia Hye. The original girl to disobey HeeJin. She is HeeJin's shadow. We see her throughout the LOONAVERSE. HeeJin spots her in ViViD and we see JinSoul sitting in a blank room. This shows us that Olivia Hye was in fact the person who trapped JinSoul in the basement in Hong Kong and the same person who tainted JinSoul in the first place. She's the creator of Yves, Chuu, and Go Won. But why? Why go to all this trouble? Could it be possible that Olivia Hye is jealous of LOONA 1/3's chemistry and therefore wants a sub unit of her own... a family of her own? So she created Yves, her original creation, just like how ViVi is HeeJin's angel, Yves is Olivia Hye's demon. But Olivia Hye never wanted anyone to get hurt. She never wanted Yves to kill ViVi. She just wanted to have the same connection LOONA 1/3 has. Therefore she feels betrayed by Yves. And then, just like that, Yves kicks Olivia Hye to the curb. She kicks out her creator, sending her back to the bottom of the LOONAVERSE. Olivia Hye wants revenge. She wants justice for ViVi's death and doesn't want Yves to continue tainting girls and trying to ruin the LOONAVERSE. And HeeJin knows. HeeJin meets Olivia Hye and feels sympathetic towards her at the end of "Egoist". Olivia never meant for all of this to happen, but she still wanted some of it to occur. She acted out of jealousy. Therefore HeeJin gives her a test and a punishment. If she can successfully complete it than it shows her loyalty to HeeJin. HeeJin makes Yves, Chuu, Go Won, and Olivia Hye live in a secluded dimension of the LOONAVERSE where they can't do any more damage to her the world and are under constant surveillance of HeeJin herself. In "Love4eva" Yves begins to defy HeeJin once more, shortly after being left, and beings to explore the dimension, called Eden. Chuu soon follows suit, and shortly afterwards Yves convinces Go Won to join her as well. But Olivia Hye isn't fazed. She knows that if she joins the other girls she will just be betrayed again. She must trust HeeJin and complete this test in order to become a proper member of LOONA. The other members of yyxy eventually escape Eden and run off into the LOONAVERSE. But Olivia Hye doesn't follow them. Though she feels tempted she decides to trust HeeJin and successfully completes the test. Olivia Hye is able to gain back HeeJin's trust and become accepted as the twelfth member of LOONA. Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE